


ensnared

by panplantgirl



Series: speechless [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens takes Alexander Hamilton on a date to Boston on their second anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ensnared

It was Alexander and John’s second anniversary, November third. John was taking Alex out on a date. 

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Alexander whined, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. John chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“It’s a surprise, silly!” John grinned at Alex. “Our two-year anniversary, I wanna do something special for you! You surprised me last year.” 

Alexander sighed, pouting. “Fine. Will you blindfold me, though?”

John laughed, shaking his head. “Of course not!” He winked. “Unless you're into that kind of thing.” 

Alex gasped, hitting his boyfriend’s arm. “Of course not!” 

“Alright, we’re here.”

“Where’s ‘here’?”

“Boston.” John turned to the smaller man with a grin. They were sat in a parking garage, the two’s old car they saved up for just barely fitting between two other expensive, badly-parked cars. “Let’s go.”

John stepped out, rushing over to open Alexander’s door for him, taking his hand and pulling him into an elevator. He hit the button for the roof. Alex giggled at John, taking his face in his hands, going on tip-toes and kissing the tip of John’s nose. John’s arms wove around the other man’s waist, grinning. 

“I’m so lucky,” John told him, kissing the corner of Alexander’s mouth. 

“ _ You’re  _ lucky?” He snorted. “I have  _ you,  _ dumbass.” 

The elevator dinged, at John once again tugged Alex by his hand, covering his eyes with the other.

“Wow, this is  _ so  _ different from a blindfold.” Alexander joked. 

“Different blinding device!” John grinned, not that Alex could see it. “Alright, open.” 

Alexander definitely  _ wasn't  _ expecting what he opened his eyes to. Instead of a parking garage rooftop, a clearing of trees surrounded the two on all sides. Beneath them, a blanket and picnic basket. All sorts of flowers scattered the open space, and the sun filtering through the leaves overhead creating little golden dappled patches of sunlight. 

“W-what?” Alex stuttered, slowly lowering himself to the blanket. “Where are we?”

“On a rooftop garden on a parking garage in Boston.” John grinned, following suit. Alexander gaped as John pulled out sandwiches and other snacks. Lastly, a bottle champagne and two glasses. He filled both, handing one to Alex and keeping the other for himself. 

“To us?”

“To us.”

The two  _ clinked  _ their glasses, taking a sip. 

“So, how'd you find this place?” Alex questioned. John flushed, swirling his glass. 

“I looked up good places to visit in Boston.” He mumbled, making the dark-haired man laugh. 

“You’re adorable.” Alexander kicked off his shoes, laying down and resting his head on John’s lap. 

“What’s your middle name?” John suddenly asked, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“Haven’t I told you this before?” He questioned, skeptical. John shook his head. “I don't have one.” John raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” The man nodded.

“What’s yours?” Alexander questioned, smiling. 

“Henry.” John answered, “John Henry Laurens.” Alex laughed. 

“Henry?” He snorted. “Your dad couldn't’ve been a  _ little  _ more creative?”

“Well, maybe when we have kids, we can give one of them the middle name Alexander.” Alex gaped up at John. John smiled back down, standing up and pulling his boyfriend with him. John backed down to one knee, putting his hand in his jacket. 

“Alexander-no-middle-name-Hamilton,” he began, making Alex giggle, “we’ve been dating for two years now. I’ve loved you for longer. I’ve known for a while now that I want to marry you. The question is, do you feel the same?”

John pulled out a velvet box from the inside of his jacket, opening it up for the other man to see. 

“Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?”

  
  
  
  


Alexander Hamilton was speechless for the second time in his life, the first being when the two men first met. So many thoughts were racing through his mind as he looked down at the love of his life on one knee. John’s hazel eyes glimmered with hope, love, fear, and it drove the other man crazy. 

“Yes. Oh, God yes!” Alex tackled John, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing every freckle he could. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> #thisisreallybadanditwassupposedtogouponthefourthofjulyohwell
> 
>  
> 
> #spon
> 
> anyways yeah hope you enjoyed!! i also have another lams oneshot called enamoured (the oneshot before this in the series) and a lams fic called Coffee and College


End file.
